


旅馆乱炖

by bbww1997



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbww1997/pseuds/bbww1997
Summary: 给十七哥哥写的占忍战黑固定队乱炖，存文。
Relationships: 占星/忍者, 战士/黑骑
Kudos: 6





	旅馆乱炖

“你总得让他长大，亲爱的姐姐。”战士靠在吧台前抿着一杯冻雾鸡尾酒，对刚刚办完入住手续回来的占星报以一笑。  
占星作为维埃拉族，身高远超过正常人类标准。但她穿着浅粉春意礼服，勾出一抹纤腰，眼角微微含笑的样子温柔极了。她健康、强悍又优雅，是所有男人对于母亲、姐姐和新娘幻想的具现体，每根发丝、每个眼神、每次迈步时露出的一点鞋尖都像是带着森林的晨风，让人忍不住渴望被这风裹挟着去往她的裙裾、她的怀抱里，从此和这位长着兔耳的女孩一起度过余生的每个夜晚。  
这抹来自斯卡提山脉的风对她的弟弟说：“你知道的，部族里不留男人。忍者很好，我喜欢他，——更何况他真的很适合被宠爱。”  
战士不置可否地笑，不想在大庭广众之下讨论他每次去占星家的时候在各种角落看到的各种惨状的姐夫，于是道：“我家那位一会就到，但我没告诉他你们也在。你的私有忍者呢？”  
“快了。”占星耳尖淡粉色的绒毛晃了晃，“约好的十点前送到，艾欧泽亚的邮政服务很准时的。”  
“邮政服务？你又想玩什么？”战士敏感地问。他山猫似的金色眼睛里透出浓浓的兴味，目光牢牢锁定在自己姐姐的身上。  
占星：“没什么。黑骑不是要来吗？我们先上去洗澡，让他顺便带上来好了。”

黑骑到的时候夜风很冷，他带着一身寒意从前台手中接过一只黑色手提箱。那箱子很沉且重心不稳，在他手里一直诡异地歪斜着。除了人或大型动物的尸体之外黑骑想不出其他有可能的内容物，如果真的是，他也不会在意。  
踏在木质楼梯上的时候黑骑露出了一点轻松的表情。这段时间他太忙了，没时间手淫，更没空和人做爱，最近一次和情欲有关的记忆还是在伊修加德深夜寂静无人的小巷里，临时招募到的猫魅族骑士跪在地上给他口了一管。这些从小在银胄团精心培育下长大的男孩简直像穿着贞操带的中世纪修女，那孩子的口活差得要命，因为太紧张还险些把黑骑咬伤。但他温暖又敏感的兽耳让  
黑骑想起占星，于是他忍耐片刻之后把男孩推开自己来，最终一滴不剩地全射在男孩的头顶，同时用穿着锁甲靴的脚把男孩也踩到了高潮。  
黑骑有空的时候会在孤身一人的夜晚想想占星，想她漂亮又充满野性的脸和鼻尖上一点像调皮的孩子用泥浆把自己弄脏了似的深色痕迹，想她轻盈的身姿和在布料遮掩下结实饱满的肉体，想她露出的笑容和不急不躁地施加在自己身上的治疗法术。暗黑骑士都很脆弱，但占星从没让他真正被击垮过，有时他觉得自己的肉体行将死去，但灵魂总会被她从沼泽中拉回人间。除此之外他不敢再想更多，更没有勇气把自己代入到想象的场景之内。那是亵渎。  
他现在只想到温暖的房间里去，喝一杯战士调好的酒——他真的很擅长调酒——然后在燃着火焰的壁炉旁度过一个激情四射的夜晚。战士很年轻，也很粗鲁，黑骑喜欢这个。那些新鲜的伤口和偶尔因为过激行为而濒死的体验能让他更清晰地感觉到自己是活着的。

门开了，面前站着的是刚洗完澡的占星。她浴袍的腰带没有系好，只随手缠了一下，露出胸口大片光滑饱满的肌肤，其间陷下去的沟壑简直让人心惊。黑骑不敢看她轻薄的衣料上凸起的胸前两点和勒出的腰线，事实上在门打开的一瞬间他就失手让手提箱掉在了地上。  
“你来啦，”占星居高临下望着黑骑，重重睫毛依然掩不住她像星光一样明亮的笑眼，“谢谢你把忍者也带来。”  
“不、不客气……”黑骑迷迷糊糊地应着，站在原地不知所措，眼看着占星轻而易举地将那箱子提走横放在地上。他呆呆地站了片刻，直到战士从浴室走过来，袒露着遍布狰狞伤疤的上身，几下卸掉了黑骑的铠甲扔到房间角落。  
战士拍了拍黑骑的脸：“醒醒。”  
这时候占星也已经打开了手提箱。黑骑看着箱子里浑身是伤、像个婴儿似的蜷缩起来、昏迷着的忍者，终于回过神来，感觉自己像是被三只尼德霍格包围着的幼年陆行鸟。  
“所以我们……现在是怎么回事？”

忍者伤得很重。他的外套不知所踪，只留下里面的无袖紧身上衣，露在外面的胳膊上布满了细小的刀伤。那些伤口太小了，以至于他几乎没有流什么血，只有失去意识时仍然紧锁的眉头和颤抖的呼吸对众人诉说着他的痛苦。  
占星将他从箱子里抱出来放在地毯上，让他靠在自己怀里。她轻柔地抚摩着忍者的身体为他治疗，很快那些伤口便淡了下去，只留下一点隐约的红痕，那痕迹太密集了，放在忍者身上，像是什么邪恶宗教的信徒身上的刺青。  
“他不听话，总是想从我身边逃跑。我只能给他一点惩罚。”占星解释之后，很温柔地看着黑骑，“放轻松，只是一起玩一个晚上，你会喜欢的。”  
黑骑瞠目结舌。他想说什么，但战士已经不耐烦地抓着他的头发把他往浴室拖。

“你真他妈的又脏又臭。”战士摔上门，把黑骑甩在墙上，捏着他的下巴，冷冷地看着他，“你想睡我姐姐，我知道。乖乖听话，说不定今晚你就能吃到她的鸡巴。”  
“不是，我不想……”黑骑失了方寸，有些无助地呢喃着，想要伸手推开战士，“这样不行，我们得另开房间——求你了，别这样。”  
可他的身体绝不诚实。  
长时间的禁欲，加上心上人的突然出现，几乎在占星开门的瞬间黑骑就已经硬得快要爆炸。战士一手挡着他的推拒，另一只手灵活地旋开他腿甲的关节钮，铠甲被卸下的一瞬间，黑骑的亢奋就隔着一层薄薄的衬裤暴露在了战士面前。  
战士咬着黑骑的耳朵低声评价：“口是心非的小公狗。”  
黑骑喘息一声，说不出话。战士在他胯下揉动的手并不温柔，但每一下都有疼痛伴着烟花一起在他脑中炸开。很快战士就收回了手，但黑骑尝到甜头，主动挺胯一下下顶着战士，同时伸手解开战士腰间的浴巾，用力抚摸着他结实的臀肉。  
“给我。”黑骑说。他兴奋得眼睛都在发亮，真的像只发情的公狗一样索要着战士。他咬战士的下巴，啃他痛得绷紧了的大臂肌肉，吮吸他鼓胀的胸肌，在战士的伤疤上留下他恬不知耻的唾液。  
战士冷眼看着黑骑飞快地脱光了身上的衣物，毫无理智地扑向他，想要顶开他的双腿，把那根涨成肉红色的阴茎塞进他的屁股——自从黑骑最开始的几次尝试被战士暴力镇压之后他就再没有了操战士的想法，直到今天。  
战士没有拒绝黑骑的亲昵，只是在他把自己推到洗手台前的时候抬起膝盖，重重顶在了黑骑的小腹上。黑骑闷哼一声，顿时停下了动作，下意识地想弓下身捂住腹部。  
但战士没让他那么做。  
战士掐着黑骑的脖子把他拽起来，撕咬他痛得发白的嘴唇。黑骑不住挣扎，却很快没了力气，只得由战士拖着他走进淋浴间打开了花洒。

水一开始是凉的，很快就热得发烫。  
“你想操的是我还是姐姐？”战士把黑骑按在墙上，狞笑着问他，同时按塌黑骑的腰，将一根手指塞进他体内。几乎没有任何停顿地，那手指很快在他的肠道里旋动抠挖起来。  
黑骑本该早已习惯了这样的前戏，唯独这次他兴奋得像个刚开荤的雏儿，不知道是因为战士久违的体温，还是他口中不断提起的人。他很快接受了自己今晚会被狠操一顿的命运，主动撅起屁股示意战士可以进来更多，同时把脸埋在胳膊上，拒绝回答战士的问题。  
只是他的眼前开始出现了重影，一边是战士按在墙上的、粗糙的男性的手，另一边则是一只温润柔软的女性手掌，那纤细的手握住他的胳膊向前拽，仿佛要引他进入一处有着星光、笑容和高耸的乳房的，隐秘而湿润的别样天堂。  
战士的声音在他耳边响起：“你兴奋过头了。”  
黑骑这才意识到战士的手已经停了有一会儿，他正自己淫荡地扭着屁股，饥渴地吞咽里面插着的东西。他以前从未如此不知羞耻过。

战士恶魔般的声音带着恶劣的笑意传来：“我明白了。”  
“你知道吗？我姐姐——维埃拉族的女人，她们是有鸡巴的。”战士停下扩张，弹了一下黑骑垂在胯下的囊袋并且听到呜咽声后他满足地一笑，扶着自己的阴茎缓慢而有力地插进黑骑早已开始自己蠕动的后穴。他叹息一声，“我再也不说你不如女人了，今天的你真会吸。”  
黑骑垂着头，被填满的那一下让他急促地喘息了片刻，热水从他的头顶浇下来，像一只只女孩的手，摩挲他的头发，他的肩背，他和战士正紧紧相连的臀和后穴。  
她有鸡巴。他不由自主地想。她的鸡巴插进来的话——  
战士进入之后没有急着抽插，反而就着静止的姿势撸动黑骑的阴茎。他做得很慢，像个绅士一样把着黑骑的柱身，一边撸动一边轻声挑逗着他：  
“她的鸡巴比我还要大，而且有力。维埃拉族的每个战士都能徒手杀死小型翼龙。”战士说，“你说，如果操你的是她，她能不能直接插进你的胃里？她那双没做过重活的手，会不会这样摸你这根脏东西？你想不想让她狠狠干你，干得你叫都叫不出来，从现在干到明天早上太阳升起，把你活活干死在这个房间里？”  
黑骑喉结滚动，嘴唇颤抖着说不出话。花洒里的水濡湿了他的唇，在那里染上鲜艳的红。  
“说话，想不想？”战士停在最深处，一只手卡着黑骑的腰不让他乱动，另一只手一路向后滑，挠着黑骑穴口附近的嫩肉。他极有耐心地把猎物一点点逼向悬崖的边缘，“如果我现在拔出去，就这样把你扔在她面前，你会不会撅起屁股求她操你？”  
黑骑快疯了，他呼吸得太乱，呛了水，但这无法让他逃过战士的逼问。战士拽着他的头发让他抬头直面花洒，同时缓缓抽出自己的大东西，而后腰肌用力猛地钉到了黑骑的最深处。  
“想不想，嗯？”战士大开大合地干起黑骑，声音不稳地问他。  
黑骑在一次次直达深处的颠动中爽得勾起脚趾，但他的口鼻不断有水侵入，那无法忍耐也摆脱不了的溺水感使他下意识开始挣扎。但他的下半身被战士侵占着，一阵阵袭来的快感麻木了他的双腿，他只能茫然地挥动双手，发出大得可怕的艰难喘息声。  
战士简直爱死了黑骑这副绝望又乖巧的模样——这个人的眼里看不到自己，但此时此刻，带给他死亡和生命、掌握着他全部快感和痛苦的都是自己。暗黑骑士自愿放弃肉体沉入地狱，只有自己能让他像这样陷在尘世中，让他像个真正的活人一样哭泣咆哮、奋力求生。  
最重要的是，他根本挣不出自己的怀抱。战士知道暗黑骑士的力气有多大，但他最擅长的就是让对方放弃抵抗，无论是心理还是生理。

比如现在，战士猛插几下后拔出来射在黑骑的股沟里，抬手关掉了花洒。  
黑骑这才开始剧烈咳嗽，浑身发抖地被战士拥在怀里。他不知何时早已射过了，下身的泥泞混着从股缝里流下的液体，一片狼藉。他脸上全都是水，分不清哪些是清水、哪些是呛出来的眼泪，湿漉漉的，看上去凄惨极了。  
战士在黑骑唇上爱怜地亲了亲。  
“可怜的小狗。”他说。紧接着他又揽着失了神的黑骑的腰，把自己再次勃发的阴茎插进了黑骑的身体。

房间和浴室只有一墙之隔，发生在浴室里的所有对话都被外面的两人听得一清二楚。  
他们都听得到隔壁传来的肉体撞击声、黑骑的咳呛和悲鸣、以及战士用自己的亲姐姐说荤话的声音。但在浴室却无法捕捉到他们的动静。  
倘若不是房内地毯上黏浊的精液和血迹，以及被锁在床脚、浑身发抖的忍者，恐怕真的会被认为这里无事发生。

时间回到半小时之前。  
战士和黑骑刚进浴室 ，忍者就面无表情地睁开了眼睛。他没等占星开口就轻声道：“你不能这么对我。”  
占星听到战士说“你想睡我姐姐”，嘴角微微挂了点笑。她很温柔地喂忍者喝了几口水。  
“为什么不能？”她问，“我以为你应该知道，你和他之间可不仅是隔了一个我弟弟。你离不开我，他也忘不掉我——如果不是目前我只对你有兴趣，也许今晚你听到的还会有我和他。“  
忍者狠狠闭了一下眼，再睁开时连声音都在发抖：“求你放过他。他受不了这套的。”  
占星像逗猫似的用手指揉了揉忍者的下巴：“那你现在应该做什么？”

忍者用手肘撑了一下地，勉强直起身体，把手搭在占星腰上，喘了口气之后俯下身去，轻轻吻她的嘴唇。  
占星望着他的眼睛一笑，乖巧地闭上眼，张嘴让忍者的舌头滑了进来。他们默契得像对烙印三十年仍然夜夜缠绵的恩爱夫妻，每一次舔舐和吮吸都温柔又带着含蓄的肉欲。忍者被占星调教得太好了，接吻之前他怕她怕得要死，但在嘴唇相贴的瞬间那些想法就不翼而飞，他的脑子里只剩下一个声音，那声音属于占星，它温柔又强势地不断提醒着他一句话。只有一句话。  
忍者放开占星的时候已经硬了起来。他知道占星也硬了，她喜欢这样接吻。  
“我爱你。”忍者深深地注视着占星漂亮的眼睛，柔声道。  
占星微笑：“我也爱你。”  
这一瞬间忍者想不起家里为他准备的游戏室。墙上挂着的刑具、皮质沙发角落里的锁链、占星用小刀凌迟他时脸上沾到的血，都短暂地消失在忍者的脑海深处。他只记得面前这个女孩美好的笑容，还有她隔着紧身上衣正轻轻揉着他胸肌的手。  
“宝贝，你好棒。”占星吻着忍者的颈项，那亲吻熟练得让忍者浑身发软，只能把身体的重量倚靠在她怀里，“每次看到你的身体，我都会想，到底怎样的造物主才能创造出你怎这么美的人类。我从第一眼见到你，就想每天把你抱在怀里，和你从早到晚做爱，让你哭个不停。”

忍者轻轻喘息着。占星突然在他肩上狠狠咬下一口，见了血。忍者张了张嘴，呼痛声卡在他的嗓子里，最终只发出一声微弱的呻吟。  
占星不喜欢他叫，从第一次到现在，忍者不知付出了多少努力才能做到哪怕痛极爽极也最多只哼一声。这是占星能容忍的底线。  
但占星喜欢看他哭。  
忍者看到占星将手伸向床边挂着的小袋子时就大概知道今晚会有什么发生在他身上了。在外面不好带大件道具，但占星一向随身带着几件能轻易搞定他的小东西。  
一蓝一紫两颗弹珠大的玻璃球。忍者松了一口气，比占星养给他的那些小虫子要好太多了。他跪坐在占星身边，乖巧又茫然地等待着命运降临在自己身上。  
占星果然很喜欢他这副样子。她把忍者转移到床上，俯身压上去，并不脱衣服，只是一边与忍者接吻，一边隔着布料时轻时重地以腿根磨蹭他的下身。忍者的裤子和上衣一样紧，阴茎在里面一硬起来就顶得发痛，他很快就忍不住了，腰上用力带着占星翻了半个身，掀起她的浴袍，抚摸她结实光滑的大腿，进而一路向上，隔着内裤抚慰她勃起之后大得惊人的东西。那玩意儿每次操他都能把他插得半死，维埃拉族的性欲之强又绝非人类能满足——刚烙印的那个月，忍者几乎没有出过门。他和占星在家里的各种地方做爱，一开始是占星的身材和技术让他兴奋得停不下来，后来靠药物，最后的那段时间里忍者彻底成为了占星的胯下之奴。他被弄得尿道感染，肛门撕裂，甚至失过禁，企图逃跑时被占星抓回去打断了腿——这些伤都被占星轻易地治好了。忍者以为那就是他能想象的噩梦的极限，  
他当时还不知道，占星就是噩梦本身。  
这美丽庞大的噩梦此时正舒服得轻轻喘息。她允许他脱掉她的内裤，那根忍者一手握不住的东西在他指缝间湿滑地进出着，发出一点细小的水声。忍者扯开了她浴袍的腰带，俯首在她胸前轻轻噬咬，吮吸她的乳首，用舌头在她乳晕上打圈，占星很快就像他曾交往过的女孩子们一样柔软地按住他的后脑，轻轻呻吟着。与对待她们不同的是，忍者手上的动作不能停，他得照顾好那漂亮阴茎上的每一寸神经。他搓弄她的龟头，手指揉她的马眼，又将那敏感的小孔轻轻掰开，立刻有温暖滑腻的前列腺液从中涌出。占星舒服得浑身发颤，忍者抚慰她的囊袋时能感觉到她属于女孩子的小穴也吐出了大量液体，他的手指在她柔软的贝肉上很轻地滑动，而后慢慢揉了两下便离开了。占星属于女性的那部分欲望很淡，忍者也操过她，但显然她的感觉不是太好。

这点隔靴搔痒的动作顶多只能算是调情，很快他们就结束了这个阶段。占星向忍者讨来一枚他随身携带的刀片，很细致地从后面划开了他的长裤。  
“你今天不能自慰。”占星微笑着说，并没有把忍者在裤子里憋得快要发疯的阴茎放出来。说话的时候她气还没喘匀，温热而带着水雾的吐息落在忍者的耳廓里。她浴袍的腰带全散了，充满野性的身体和那根与她的气质完全不符的巨大肉根毫不羞涩地袒露在忍者面前。  
忍者得承认他无可救药地被占星的胴体所吸引着。无论他们已经做过多少次，每当占星在他面前褪下衣衫，他都会被这难以言喻的冲击力刺激得兴奋不已。忍者几乎对占星的阴茎有点生殖崇拜，塌下腰去舔掉了占星龟头上拉出银丝的液体之后他整张脸都红了，温顺地遂着占星的力道跪伏在床上，脑袋里却幻想起他给占星口交的场面——占星不许忍者给她做这个，亲一口或舔舔可以，深喉绝对不行。忍者曾经不太明白她为什么不要，明明男人都很喜欢，占星只是用手指磨蹭着他尖锐的犬齿笑了笑，没有回答，忍者就懂了。  
她不相信他。她废了他的腿，打碎他的牙，把他像只宠物一样拴着链子养在家里，喂他吃饭喝水，帮他洗澡清理，必要的时候甚至亲手帮他上厕所。有时候忍者神志不清，会觉得他们之间似乎真的产生了一点类似爱情的东西，而黑骑的身影在天长日久的消磨下已经渐渐淡了，但占星每隔一段时间都会用行动提醒他：她压根就没对他报以过任何信任。

忍者感觉占星的手指沾着一点冰凉的润滑液送入了自己体内。占星最近为他扩张总是做得很细致，因为尽管她能治愈伤口，却不能扭转反复受伤产生的精神负担和肌肉反射。大部分时间，比起用阴茎实打实地干到他脱肛、或是真的在他身上造成能带来心理阴影的损伤，她更喜欢把一些强度温和但效果刺激的小道具用在他身上。  
这次突如其来的凌迟和黑暗窒息就很不像她的风格。  
浴室的声音骤然大了起来，黑骑像是在被战士殴打似的不断发出痛苦的闷哼，伴随着肉体撞击声传来的还有偶尔的干呕和咳呛。忍者有些紧张，他不知道战士有没有像他姐姐一样的嗜好，如果有，黑骑又能不能忍受他的折磨。更何况忍者知道黑骑对占星的感情，他想象不出在心上人一墙之隔的距离狼狈地被凌辱是种怎样的心情。  
占星感觉到忍者括约肌的猛然收缩，低头亲了一下他的臀尖。  
“我原本想，今天有外人在，不如就对你温柔点。你乖乖的，我就让你舒服。”占星慢慢地说，“但你人在我的床上，心却不知道跑去了哪里。——既然如此，奇美拉，你知道吗？”  
忍者畏缩了一下，不敢说话。  
占星把一直握在手里的两枚圆球放在忍者面前。  
“奇美拉有两个羊头，一个吐冰，一个吐雷。把它两颗脑袋上的眼球分别收集起来，经过处理就能制成这样的魔法球。只要滴上人类的血，它就能产生微小的冰雷魔法伤害，不会致残，只是个小小的玩具。”占星道，“我希望经过这次，你能认识到在我面前想到其他人的后果。”  
在家的时候忍者也受过惩罚，但这次黑骑就在附近。忍者没胆量挣扎，只是把脸埋在床单里，软弱地对占星求饶：“回家之后你想怎样都可以，唯独这次……求求你放过我。”  
但占星只是在他背后轻轻地笑，用三根手指在他黏黏糊糊的后穴里缓慢地施加着折磨，很快就把忍者的腰勾软了。她看着忍者在黑色紧身衣束缚下细得可怜的腰，听着他拼命克制着的细小喘息。忍者是个天生的娈童坯子，占星豢养过不少宠物，还没有一个能像他这样体质强大且意志薄弱，驯服之后像只刚出生的小猫，即使反抗也没什么力气，只会用肉垫软软地去拍别人。  
谁能想到这只猫被拔掉爪子和尖牙之前是只货真价实的猎豹呢。占星又加了一根手指，忍者吸了口气，整个后颈都渐渐泛起了红色。真是漂亮，占星漫不经心地想，也许以后把他做成标本放在家里，当个永不腐烂的装饰也不错。

“把蓝色的那枚给我。”占星说。  
忍者在微微发抖。但他没有违抗占星的命令，听话地把她要的东西握在手里递给她。  
占星用小刀在忍者的颈侧划出一条长而浅的伤口，血珠顿时从里面一颗颗涌出来。占星将那颗玻璃球蘸了一点血液之后推入忍者的后穴。忍者猛地颤了一下，但并未挣扎叫喊，只是咬紧嘴唇忍耐着。  
“好了。”占星把忍者拉起来拥在怀里，亲了亲他的耳尖。她的手放在忍者臀部不断揉捏，让他的臀肉变换形状，挤压肠道里那枚异物。  
忍者一开始有些迷茫，因为玻璃球不大，也只是有些凉，很快就被他高热的肠道暖热了。这持续不断的挤压只让他觉得舒服，他并不觉得能把这个称为惩罚。  
他明白得很快。  
那玻璃球先是没有动静，随即以让人根本无法反应的速度飞快地变冷，带来剧烈的疼痛和恐惧。忍者觉得自己像是被一根冰柱猛地从下身穿到喉咙口，五脏六腑在一瞬间就冻成了冰块，他想叫，想挣扎，但一点力气也使不出来，占星只是在他背上轻轻一按，他就像断了电一样软倒在她的胸口，睁大了眼睛茫然地注视着虚空中的一点。  
先是极度的冷和痛，几秒后变成麻木感，再然后忍者觉得自己的身体开始燃烧了起来。后穴里那颗冰球烫得他想要痉挛，但已经失去掌控权的身体让他什么也不能做，就连用力排出这颗要命的小球的本能反应也被扼杀在极寒与极热的轮流袭击之中。  
占星赞叹地吻着忍者渗出冷汗的额头：“好乖……宝贝，你像个专为我订做的傀儡娃娃。”  
忍者听不到她在说什么，他太痛了，且又冷又热，但在这地狱之中他察觉到一种习以为常的情动。占星常常让他痛苦，又给他快乐，如今他潜意识里已经将这两种感觉联系在了一起。忍者发现自己比自由时更硬，他的阴茎涨得快要爆炸，而全身的麻木使他感觉不到束缚着自己的裤子，这反而带给他更多的自由。  
占星发现了忍者的变化。她把手覆在忍者胯下揉捏，忍者感觉不到她的动作，却被她手心的温度灼得心慌不已。他的身体被冷和烫两种感觉侵占，而占星带给了他与之不同的温暖，她的手指、她的怀抱、她与他相贴的每一寸肌肤，都给他带来了难以言喻的安全感和快乐。尽管冰球的效果正在渐渐消退，忍者找回了一点身体的控制权，但他并不想动。他乖乖伏在占星的怀里，很轻地勾着她的手指尖，像个真正对主人全心信任的宠物或小傀儡人那样对她无声地撒着娇。  
他知道占星很喜欢这样，因为她已经开始缓缓挺胯，让自己的阴茎在忍者腿间进出，龟头流出的液体没几下就濡湿了忍者的皮肤。忍者乖觉极了，微微张开一点腿，让占星方便动作，时不时用腿根的嫩肉吸她一下，除此之外没有任何动作。  
忍者没有借助任何工具和刺激，仅仅靠着占星偶尔蹭过她穴口和囊袋的阴茎和落在自己额间的吻，就把自己送上了顶峰。射出来的瞬间他终于开始忍不住发抖，占星并没有放过他，在他不应期的时候完全进入他，把那颗还有一点魔法残留的冰球一直顶到他身体的最深处。  
“天哪，你里面好冷……又冷又能吸。”占星说着狠狠干起了他。忍者刚刚射过，根本吃不消她这样折腾，只觉得那肉柱带着前所未有的炙热完全占领了他。他很快被干出了眼泪，抖得越来越厉害，但他被占星揉成一团按在身下，无处可逃。  
忍者微声呜咽着，一开始他找不回自己的声音，但占星的动作渐渐慢了下来，最后从他的身体里抽了出去，那合不拢的空隙里留下的寒冷和空虚更让他绝望。  
“求求你……”忍者听到自己喑哑无助的声音，“求您——”  
“自己用力，把东西排出来。”占星拍了拍他的屁股。她没射，只是不想再干他，那根被欲望充斥着的阴茎上闪烁着淫靡的水光，就这样大大方方地袒露在忍者面前。她微笑着暗示道，“求我什么？”  
忍者觉得自己快要渴死了。他一边听话地用力把那颗小球挤出肠道，一边凑上前去用脸颊蹭着占星的阴茎。忍者声音发颤，下体又硬了起来：“求您别走，求您操我……”  
他不知道自己究竟是怎样说出这种话的，但他明白他还会吐露出更多不知羞耻的求饶。  
“求求您……射在里面。”忍者流着泪，双目空茫地呢喃道，“没有您我会死的。”

占星满意地笑了。她扶着忍者的腋下把他抱起来，像每个女孩子对待自己喜爱的布娃娃一样让他坐在自己腿上。占星用手指玩弄着忍者殷红的嘴唇，轻轻问他：“喜欢我操你？”  
“喜欢……”忍者的后穴仍很敏感。他感觉占星微微抬起膝盖，蹭了蹭他会阴处的嫩肉，顿时瑟缩了一下。他哪里也不敢抓，只能握着占星浴袍的腰带，无法自已地发着抖。  
“我让你做什么你都愿意？”占星又问。忍者看到她手里把玩着剩下的一颗紫色小球，并将它顶在他嘴边，他心里顿时涌上一阵绝望，但还是乖乖张嘴，用他能做到最煽情的方式舔舐着那小球和握着它的手指。  
占星收回手之后忍者才低声应道：“愿意。”  
“宝贝，你真的好乖。”占星推开忍者，从床上站起身，满意地把阴茎递到忍者嘴边让他吃，并且在忍者浅浅吮着它的时候，掰开忍者的下巴，把自己顶进了他的喉咙。  
忍者猝不及防被袭击，眼睛顿时红了。他第一次下意识地要闭嘴，被占星掐住之后就反应过来，乖乖地张大嘴让占星操。占星的东西太大了，只进去一半就顶得忍者不住作呕，他连咳也咳不出来，只能呜呜地小声叫着，痛得生理性的眼泪一直在流。  
占星看他实在适应不了这个，干了片刻就抽出来，帮忍者合上下巴，俯身亲了口他仍带着咸腥味的嘴唇：“你回家得练练口交了。”  
忍者点头。口交很痛，但他喜欢占星的味道，那东西甫一离开他甚至有点不舍。  
“我们把最后一个惩罚结束，剩下的时间就让你高兴，好不好？”占星虽然是用疑问句，却没有一点要征求忍者意见的意思。她用被子在床上围出一个软软的窝，将忍者安置在里面，又使了个小法术，召唤出一段翠绿的藤蔓，用它绕过忍者的双腕，将他绑在了床柱上。  
忍者疑惑地看向占星。占星解释道：“怕你挣扎得太凶伤到自己。”  
她没给忍者反应的时间，将那紫色小球染了血，迅速塞进忍者的后穴。

忍者想……忍者很快就没有精力再想了。  
如果说刚刚的冰球使他心甘情愿放弃自我去做占星的宠物，那这一枚就是真正的恶魔。它一把将他拉下地狱，细密的电流从体内传遍全身，很痛，而且是无法忍受的剧痛。但忍者在这剧痛中却蓦地生出了想跳舞的念头。他看不到自己浑身痉挛、肌肉震颤的样子，也不知道小球启动的一瞬间他就小便失禁，把被褥搞得一团糟，更看不到床柱上被他硬生生掰出的裂缝。  
忍者觉得自己正在死去，每一秒都有五分之一的他化成污泥坠下沼泽，但他重生得更快。新生的血肉骨骼敏感得出奇，电流打在上面让他想起和占星在游戏室玩过的鞭笞。细而柔软的鞭子在身上留下红痕和肉眼几不可见的伤口，疼痛是它的前调，痒是中调，忍到后调时就能嗅到铺天盖地的情欲芬芳。忍者像被钓上岸的鱼一样跃动着，腰背弓起高高的弧度又颓然落下，他每一片暴露在外的肌肤都红得鲜艳，床铺像烙铁，忍者是上面被炙烤的肉。  
电流持续的时间太长会损伤神经，因而这折磨很快就过去了。但留下的余波仍然使忍者不住地痉挛，他觉得痒，又觉得热，皮肤上落下的所有触感都催促着他找到一个出口。他在床上翻滚，天地旋转之间他看到床边静静站着的占星。  
那就是了。他想，我的出口。  
忍者说不出话，只能用眼神乞求占星，求她现在、立刻、马上过来，用她非人的雄壮鸡巴狠狠操他下贱的身子，操烂他，让他只能像个嗑嗨了的妓女一样摇着屁股求欢。

占星说：“你缓一缓，我去叫他们出来。”  
忍者听不到她在说什么，他看着占星离开他走向浴室，片刻后又回来为他松绑。忍者得到自由就把那要命的小道具扔到一边，连滚带爬地下床走到占星身边寻她，两三步的距离他仍是被绊了一跤，还好占星接住了他。  
占星被忍者的样子勾得心动不已，带他走到墙边，让他一手扶着墙，单腿抬起搭在墙边的木桌上，自己从后面狠狠地贯穿了忍者。  
忍者舒爽得发不出声音，明明浑身无力连站也站不住，偏偏狂乱地摇着屁股，像条蛇似的死死咬着占星不放。他嫌占星来得太温柔，干脆向后伸手揽着她的腰用力，让她整根填满自己，同时狠命向后坐，恨不得把占星的阴囊一起吞下去。他眼里含的全是泪，满得像他身体里的水，占星每撞他一下，那水就溢出一点，让他从里到外湿了个透。

战士从后面操着黑骑，两人粗喘着从浴室出来的时候，看到的就是这样的画面。  
占星草草披着浴袍，干得太狠了，逼得忍者一下下往桌子上撞，她神情很冷静，只有脸上一点微红显示出她的兴奋。忍者连衣服也没脱，却比脱光了还要招人，他像是吃不到男根下一秒就会死掉的瘾君子，拿出生命中最后一次性交的态度拼命吞咽着占星的阴茎。占星的东西太大了，抽插的过程看起来就像是在凌虐，每次拔出来一点都要翻出忍者一段艳红的肠肉，插得最深的时候两人能在忍者腹部的紧身衣上看出她龟头的形状。  
战士被眼前的活春宫刺激到，推着黑骑趴在忍者对面，拽着黑骑的头发让他抬头看着占星，边干黑骑边道：“看到了吗？羡慕他吗？”  
黑骑又羞耻又难耐，只是摇着头想要推拒，却不小心摸到忍者的脸。忍者正是全无理智的时候，顿时像是抓到救命稻草似的缠了上去，揉黑骑的胸肌，掐他的背，毫无章法地咬他的肩膀和脖子。  
“滚开——操！”黑骑不想承认他非常吃忍者这一套，拼命后退的时候被战士拎起了一条腿，换个角度插了进来。后入最要命的一点就是容易插得非常深，那一下几乎捣到黑骑的胸口，肠肉被磨得像要着火，又痛又爽，他顿时软了身子，没脸再看占星，只能用力咬了一口忍者，“你他妈的——”  
占星在忍者身后发出一声轻笑，她暂时停止了动作，向前探过身来，越过失神的忍者，不轻不重地拍了拍黑骑的脸。  
“注意你的言辞，小男孩。”占星有些轻蔑地说。她接收到战士的眼神暗示，挑起黑骑的下巴，保持着一个几乎要吻上他的微小距离，把自己的气息喷洒在黑骑唇间，“我弟弟操得你爽吗？我看你耳朵都红透了。”  
黑骑连眼睛都不知道该往哪里放，战士这时又狠顶了他一下，他身体前倾的瞬间感觉嘴角擦过什么柔软的东西，亢奋到了极点的神经瞬间崩断。他拽过忍者撑在桌上的手，粗暴地让他帮自己手淫，没几下就射了出来，精液喷得忍者一身都是，连脸上也沾了几滴。而忍者仍毫无所觉，傻乎乎地凑上前想要亲吻黑骑，被战士提着头发甩进占星怀里。  
“管好你的宠物，他让我很不高兴。”战士冷冷地威胁道。  
占星面无表情地说：“也管好你的床伴，他弄脏了我的宠物。”  
两位顶级掠食者短暂交锋后达成了一致，他们不再玩花活，埋头猛干，各自把怀里的人操得神志不清，最后终于在搞出大量流血事件之前刹住车，姑且结束了这场混乱又刺激的性事。

“不如下次我们交换伴侣。”战士看了看床上缩在一起的黑骑和忍者，对正梳着头发的占星提议。  
占星从镜子里看着他笑了笑：“不必，短时间内我不会放他出来了。”  
“哇哦，”战士搓了搓身上浮起的鸡皮疙瘩，“可怕的独占欲。”  
“所以看好你的黑骑。下次进本你们两个受不受伤，受什么伤，有多严重，”占星说，“都是我能决定的。”

她望着床上的忍者，表情很淡。  
还是不够乖，占星想，小猫的性子太野了。再这样下去，总有一天她会忍不住废掉他的手脚，削去他的舌头，让他只能乖乖待在自己身边，所见、所想、所触碰的，都只能是她。  
那样的伴侣才是最可爱的。  
占星系好背后最后一枚蝴蝶结，微笑着走出了房间。


End file.
